


Changes.

by OddlyBookish



Series: The Aaron/Neil Brotp [6]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Andrew is pining, Multi, Neil and Aaron are friends, kevin thinks he's straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 18:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OddlyBookish/pseuds/OddlyBookish
Summary: Neil returns from his winter trip accompanied by his ex, and things start to change





	Changes.

"Going somewhere?" Aaron jumps up and turns to glare at Andrew who stood by the doorway of his room with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Neil got back yesterday, we're going to hang out before classes start back up." Aaron states. Andrew raises a brow, in clear disbelief but says nothing else as Aaron leaves the dorm.

He passes Kevin in the hall, who was bundled up in a thick coat and scarf despite the fact that the weather was reaching forty degrees and the accessories were nowhere near needed.

He's supposed to meet up with Neil by the large Fox statue that sits in the middle of the school courtyard and can spot him instantly. In a dark hoodie with jeans and combat boots, looking quite amused as he watched people rush around to avoid the cold weather.

What pulls Aaron to a stop is the figure next to Neil, tall and lean, arms stuffed in expensive trench coat pockets, and towering over Neil by at least a foot.

The tall guy notices Aaron first, lips puling up slightly before kicking at Neil's shin and motioning towards Aaron. Neil stands a little straighter as Aaron heads over, eyes shifting from the tall brunette and his shorter auburn-haired best friend.

"Aaron, this is Jean. Jean, Aaron, let's go I'm hungry." Neil starts to walk away without checking to see if Aaron or Jean would follow but Aaron's momentarily shaken by the name.

Jean, the French ex who was now staring him down with open curiosity. Jean recovers quickly and turns to follow after Neil who had kept walking either oblivious or pointedly ignoring their staredown.

They end up at a nearby diner, Jean sliding in besides Neil before Aaron could.

"So..."

"Stuart's pushing Jean to go back to school." Neil states as he looks over the menu.

"With you?"

"That a problem?" Jean cuts in before Neil can answer, he has a slight accent, not quite French but also not Neil's British.

"Interesting is all." Aaron mutters.

"Yes, with me, he has until the end of the of the week to decide, registration closes soon." Aaron stares at Jean, who stares at Aaron until Neil sighs and drops his menu, eyes narrowed as they shoot in between the two.

"Stop it, Aaron it's fine honestly, Jean is one of my best friends. Jean lay off will you? He's a good guy, he's just looking out for me." Jean sighs and leans back, saying something in French quickly that causes Neil to smile.

"Good vacation I gather?" Aaron asks before he can stop himself, he doesn't know why he says it, some part of him that wonders what Andrew would say of the whole ordeal.

"It wasn't horrible." Neil states.

Jean isn't as bad as he looks, with the scowl permanently etched on his face he looks as unapproachable as Andrew, but Aaron finds him to be pretty alright. He can see why the two assholes dated once upon a time.

As the waitress sets the food down in front of them the bell rings from across the room. Andrew and Kevin walk in, both bundled up, and both instantly spotting the group.

"Shit." Aaron mumbles lowly. Neil raises a brow but doesn't ask, his back to the two who had just walked in. Aaron glances at Jean quickly, wondering if he would have the same reaction to Kevin that Neil did, knowing Jean and Neil had met before Neil's mom took him and ran.

"Try not to freak out." He tells the French guy as his brother and Kevin approach the table.

"You been demoted to third wheel Aaron?" Andrew asks as he reaches the table, Neil looks like he's about to retort but cuts himself off once he spots Kevin standing behind Andrew.

Kevin who is starring pale-faced and wide-eyed at the French guy by Neil's side.

"Jean?" He questions before Jean stands and walks away. Kevin looks ready to follow but Neil stands before he can.

"Don't." He snaps harshly before following Jean out the door. Kevin turns to Aaron instantly.

"Why is Jean back?" Aaron shrugs, not keen on sharing other people's personal information with his nosey roommate.

Aaron glances outside, spotting Jean sitting on the curb with Neil crouched in between his legs, arms braced on Jean's thighs. He looks away quickly, feeling as if he were intruding and catches both Andrew and Kevin staring out towards the pair.

"What are you guys doing here?" Aaron asks in an attempt to pull their attention away from the two.

"Got hungry." Kevin mutters lowly as he turns towards the side, looking towards the menu that hung over the counter.

Andrew continued to stare, Aaron cleared his throat and pushes his plate of food towards Andrew knowing his brother wasn't one to turn down food, especially when it was something as sweet as French Toast.

Andrew slides in next to him and starts to eat while Kevin stays standing. The bell rings and Aaron glances up just as Neil walks back in, Jean missing from his side.

"Jean?" Aaron asks as Neil approaches.

"Went home, just came in to grab the food actually. Raincheck, I'll see you later yeah?" Aaron nods as Neil waved down the waitress, asking for two boxes, before handing Aaron some money to cover the food.

"Guess you're no longer the third wheel." Andrew mutters from beside Aaron. Aaron elbows him but Andrew doesn't seem bothered as he continues to eat Aaron's French Toast.

"You and Jean?" Kevin asks in clear shock.

"Not your business." Neil states as the waitress returns with two boxed plates of food.

"I'll text you." Neil tells Aaron before leaving. Kevin sighs and drops into the bench across from the twins.

Kevin looks distressed, running a hand through his hair while Andrew stabs at the French Toast in obvious anger.

Aaron knew Andrew had an obvious intrerst in his best friend but he didn't think the intrest was going to stick around after the whole drug debacle. Aaron was kinda surprised to see that Andrew still had some sort of intrest in Neil and hoped for both of their sake that nothing would come of it.

The waitress came back to take Kevin's order, promising to grab another plate of French Toast for Aaron consedering Andrew hadn't given him his plate back.

A part of Aaron wanted to know why Kevin was freaking out, another part of him did not, having known enough about Neil's shitty childhood to guess that whatever past the three of them had was better left unknown.

Andrew however had no reservations.

"Cut your panic attack and tell us why you're freaking out." Andrew snaps. Kevin groans and drops his head forward as he shakes his head.

"I can't, it's... you guys shouldn't hear it from me." Andrew raises a brow but Kevin's words only further cemented the fact that it had something to do with Neil's, and perhaps all three of their, shitty childhood.

"I didn't know they still talked." Kevin mumbles and Aaron has to hold in a snort, knowing very well the two did much more than talking at some point in time.

"Seems like you don't know much about them in general." Aaron states earning him a glare from Kevin.

"That's not my fault."

"It's an observation not an accusation." Kevin frowns and leans back into the seat, sulking as the waitress return with the two new plates.

"Whatever, the guy seems like dick anyway." Andrew states causing Aaron to roll his eyes.

"How would you know you literally saw him for two seconds?" Aaron asks, Andrew flicks him off as he stuffs some more french toast in his mouth while Kevin sighs.

"He's just saying that because he has a hard-on for your friend." Kevin winces a moment later while Andrew sends the taller man a glare.

"Yeah, no, not happening Andrew." Aaron states firmly

"Fuck off." Andrew snaps back before continuing to eat his french toast, scowling throught the remainder of breakfast.

Aaron heads over to Neil's place the next morning with hot coffee and pastires, using his set of keys to let himself into the apartment stopping when he spots Jean glaring at him, a gun pointed his way.

"Shit."

"Jean, hey, it's alright, put the gun down, it's just Aaron." Neil states as he rushes in from the kitchen. Jean does as told, looking back to his scowling moody self, as he places the gun back behind the bookcase Neil had in his living room.

Aaron wondered how the French guy knew where the gun was located before slowly heading towards the kitchen with Neil in tow, setting the drink carrier and box of pastries down on the counter as he heads to grab the coffee creamer from the fridge.

"You guys okay?" Aaron asks. Neil nods as he takes a coffee and takes a sip.

"I forgot to tell him about Kevin, slipped my mind."

"He's forgettable like that." Neil grins as Jean shouts something his way in smooth French. Neil replies quickly sounding so fluent that Aaron wonders how long he'd known the language for.

"He's sorry, French bastard's too proud to say it himself." Neil tells Aaron just as Jean walks into the kitchen with a scowl.

"I said you're lucky I didn't put a bullet through your head." Jean states.

"Duly noted." Neil rolls his eyes at their exchange but the three somehow lapse into a comfortable silence as they sit around the kitchen island and drink coffee.

"  
I need to make a kay copy if you want to come along." Neil mutters to Aaron as they finish up. Aaron nods, glancing at Jean quickly before following Neil out.

"I'm guessing he's staying?" Aaron asks as they step into the elevator.

"Yeah, no more guest room." He jokes.

"I thought he'd bounce the moment he saw Kevin." Neil rolls his eyes but doesn't disagree. Aaron couldn't help but feel slightly stumped by the fact that Jean was staying, he doesn't know why the thought bothered him so much.

He didn't dislike Jean, he knew Jean and Neil had different relationship than he and Neil did, but something about the French guy now living with Neil bothered him.

"Did your family manage to persude you to date him again?" Aaron asks. Neil's eyes snap his way quickly but he frowns and raises a brow.

"No? Why do you ask?" Neil sounds thrown by Aaron's question.

"You guys seem close." He states matter of factly.

"We dated for over a year and we lived with eachother for even longer. We're still pretty close." The two stay silent for another moment as Neil continues to drive.

"Kevin tell you anything yesterday?" Neil asks.

"No, said you should tell me."

"My father killed Jean's family, he was gone that day but his parents were associates of my Uncle's so Stuart took him in. Kevin knows both of us from school when we were younger, he learned a lot and saw a bunch of things he probably shouldn't have. I can assure you he was supposed to be in the car with his mom the day she crashed." Aaron isn't sure what to say. The unsaid confession and truth behind Kayleigh's death weighs down heavily in the car until Neil park the car at the hardware store.

They stay silent while the two head to get a copy made, Aaron stays silent as he watched the lady behind the desk take the key from Neil and starts to make the copy.

"How did you three all go to the same school?" Aaron asks Neil after a few moments, the sound of metal being cut loud in the background.

"Jean stayed with my dad's associate for a year, real assholes they were. Kevin knew them somehow, the little kid had a weird obsession with him. He died a few months before Jean's parents were killed." Neil heads to the desk to grab the key copy before driving towards the school campus bookstore. Neil needing a few things before the school year started.

They didn't say much, it wasn't an odd silence but it was different compared to their earlier silence. Aaron walks around the store aimlessly while Neil chats with one of the advisors to find out what books he needed for his classes.

"Got him all to yourself today did you?" Aaron sighs as he turns towards Andrew.

"What are you doing here?" He asks his twin.

"Kevin wanted a new fancy calculator, and some new History book, which shouldn't be a thing." Aaron rolls his eyes but glances but behind him to catch a glance at the taller striker who was in line to checkout.

Andrew stands straighter suddenly but before Aaron can ask Neil takes place next to him, Aaron wasn't sure if he should be amused or annoyed.

"No boyfriend today?" Andrew asks Neil who's eyes move Aaron's way quickly before he raises a brow.

"I could say the same for you." Neil mutters.

"Kevin's checking out." Aaron tells his friend already knowing who he was talking about.

"Nevermind then." Neil states with a small grin.

"Kevin's easy on the eyes but a pain everywhere else." Aaron rolls his eyes at his brothers words though Neil seemed to agree, cocking his head to the side the way he usually did when he was in silent agreement. Kevin returns then, faltering slightly at the sight of Neil before glancing behind him.

"Jean?"

"At home." Andrew shifts slightly at the words, slouching somewhat while Kevin frowns. Neil holds up his books before motioning to the line, walking away a moment later leaving the three roomates alone.

"Home?"

"He lives with Neil now." Aaron supplies.

"They're fucking Kevin." Andrew states lowly, Aaron can hear the snide in his voice but say anything while Kevin's eyes widen a fraction.

"Straight people." Andrew mutters before walking away. It takes Kevin some time to gain his composure and follow the blond out, leaving Aaron alone to wait for his friend.

They head back to Neil's place, Jean is laid out on the couch reading a book, he tenses when he first spots them but relaxes soon after, not moving off the couch as his eyes snap back to the book in his hands.

He says something in French, eyes still on the page and Neil replies quickly causing Jean to scoff before slipping into silence once more. 

Neil offers to order some food but Aaron feels weird sitting in the living room opposite of Neil and Jean who had only moved his long legs to accomodate Neil.

"I should head back actually, Andrew wanted to go get dinnere tonight." It was a lie, and Aaron was pretty sure Neil knew it.

"Oh." Aaron ignores the feel of Jean's eyes on him, focuses on Neil's small smile and nod.

"Guess I'll see you later?" Aaron nods and stands, half expecting Neil to walk him out like he usually did but Neil stays still. Jean says something quickly and Neil glances his way before standing and motioning towards the door.

Aaron follows Neil out and they stay silent until they reach the elevator.

"I'm sorry if it's weird with him around." Neil mumbles and Aaron suddenly feels bad that Neil's the one apologizing when he's being an asshole.

"I'm sorry I'm being an asshole." He tells Neil who smirks.

"For a second I thought I had the wrong twin." Aaron pushes his arm causing Neil to smile and push him back just as the elevator door opens on the ground floor.

"Jean's nice, a bit of a grouch but he's not bad just... don't make me try and choose between you two. You both mean a lot to me." Aaron swallows down the knot in his throat and nods, smiling at his friend.

"I'll see you later." Neil nods, presses a button on the elevator and steps back, Aaron waits until the door closes before leaving, starting the walk him feeling like the world had shifted.

**Author's Note:**

> So while writing this I wanted to throw the boys another curveball and decided Neil's mysterious ex showing up should be it. Often I see people's friendships change because one of them suddenly has a new boyfriend/girlfriend, and wanted to see how that would affect these two. Even if Neil and Jean are no longer together they share a relationship that kinda puts Neil/Aaron's friendship off to the side a bit. I hope you guys understand what I'm talking about, maybe we'll see more of it later.  
Let me know if you liked it and sorry for the delay.


End file.
